Alien of the Rings
by AragronOfGondor
Summary: An updated and better version of Alien of the Rings. Aleins from mystery world attack Middle Earth and all must band together and fight them or all will be dead!
1. Chapter 1

"War si hell"

- General Custar

AUTHORS NOTES: last year i put this story on fanfiction and it cauused A HUGE RUKUS and it gots lots of the hate!!!! However i learn better grammar and spelling and so it's all a okey now. enjoy storey!

Chapter 1: The HOrror begin

Aragoran had a bad dream and it woke him up and made him fraid. It was about evil black alien mosnters who came from another world and destroyed all of this world. Then it was a dream and he woke up and his best friend Legolas was sitting next to him. "Whats wrong Argon my firend" asked Legolas because he was worrying. "I had a bad drema about aliens coming and making doom" Aragon said. "Dont worry theirs no doom coming" Legolas comfarted him. "Thanks friend" And Then Aragron slept but not really because he was scared of all doom.

The next day Aragorn and Legoalas and Gimli and some Gondore solders found some orcs so they were killing them adnd were doing it. Aragaon was a great wraior so he could kill orcs easy. but he wasnt happy even thogh he was killing orc becuase he remembered his dream and didnt want doom to happen in the world. They killed all orc.

Suddendly a alien from his dream jumped out and killed a Gondore Tropper "NOooo" said Aragronr even though he didnt know the guy anyway but it was sad b ecause he was dead and alien killed himf or no reason and it was senseless and in war its bad

They tried to kill ailen but it was hard and alien kill thems fast. Legolalas shot a alien in head with arrow and head fell off with arrow in it and alien blood fly everywhere but it was curse by Middle Earth and burn with a curse of MIddle Earth and. Gimli ran at alliens "AAHaaa Come and see waht Gimlis got fora yah!!!" asaid a Gimli. They came and kill him. "NOOOOO!!!!said a soldie" and he said after that "WE MUST RETEREAT" and they reteated very far and then laterd they stop but they were safe. But Aragoanr knew that this was teh end of the everything... unless they coudl stop it.

To be cointinued?


	2. Chapter 2: SURVIVEL OF THE FITTEST?

Chapter 2: SURVIVING OF THE FITTEST…?

Aargorn and Legolas and some Gondore guys were running from the bad place with the bad aliens and they ran to get away from the bad. For a little while it seemed like everything was ok because they ran far enough fast and the aliens wouldnt be gettign to them soon so they could rest. They talked to the Gondore troopers while they rested in a forast and found out that their names were Grander and Keels and Gabbo and they didn't knwo the other two peoples names.

Then they left later to keep movign so they wouldnt get caught and kill by Bad Alien.

They were movign real fast like faster tahn the whole world but they were caught by the aliens and the aliens were riding big trolls which was bad because trolls are big and fast and tough and so they could catch Aragran and hes friends!!! So they fought them and the bad guys were fighting the good guys and it was a battle to end all but it woiudlnt because theyre were more alien out there. They killed bunches of aliens and torlls too but it seemed like it would never end adn Keels said "There is no hope" and Aragron said "yes there is!!" but then he saw the aliens killed Keels and he said "except for him" and they would have smiled but it was sad. Then they ran all away form the aliens but the two soldiers whose names they didn't know where still there fightin the eviol bad guys and trolls stepped on them and Gabbo said "NOOOOOOOOO" ThEY WERE MY ONLY FAMILY!!!! And got mad and angry but they had to keep running or the aliens would catch them. The aliens killed the trolls because they were evil and trolls were dumb.

Then there were runnin but the bunches of wolves came and were about to eat them but suddenly Gabbo jumped out and said "EVIL WOLVES COEM AND GET ME" and said "GO ON WITHOUT ME" and the wolfes attacked him and Aragron made sure everyone would know how brave he was and later after Middle Earth was save they made a statue for him.

So then they had to get go and fast. But suddenly aragron saw a lone alien so they took it captured.

"TELL US WHY YOURE KILLING US" he said to the alien

"WE ARE KILLING YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE LEADER OF ELFS ELFROND WANTED US TO"  
"NO ITS NTO TRUE"  
"YES AND NOW AN ARMY OF ALIENS IS COMEING TO DESTROY YOUR TOWN"

"NOOO"  
"YES"  
"NOOO" and he stabbed alien. He knew it was bad because Elfrond aws his girlfriends dad and he was a big leader and if he was a betraitor it was bad. He turned to Legoles and Grander who were still alive. "We have to get back to Gondore City and warn them about these aliens!!" and so they left the forest and went to the city but on the way there they found a Gondore soldier on a horse and he was named Sir Melonbred and he said taht everyone was worry about where Aragron was but Aragron was sad and told him the bad news. Then they started off for getting back to Gondore City and they had to eat Sir Melonbred's horse since they had no food and while they were eating it two more solders named Rewind and Nicolas Tunac found them and said that the aliens had left the forrest and were going to the city.

The city was going to be attack by alliens led by his Arwens fatehr. He had seen lot of good men die fighting aliens, and more woudl soon die. Aragron knew things were bad…They were more than bad.

Too be continued?


End file.
